


The Rotten Petals of a Fallen Rose

by EarlWillfred



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Ruby, So does Ruby, Spoilers, They’re both traumatized, Touch-Starved, Unfortunate Implications, weiss almost dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlWillfred/pseuds/EarlWillfred
Summary: This was not supposed to happen.She was not supposed to be dead.She isn’t dead.So why does it hurt so much?Or a rewrite of when Weiss gets impaled, where Ruby is awake, and Weiss has no chance of survival.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 45





	The Rotten Petals of a Fallen Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So uh hey there, i really like RWBY and i really like whiterose.. so here we are

Weiss could still remember it. The taste of blood that settled in her mouth, the scream that erupted after. It sounded vaguely like a name, something so desperate, something so nice. She used to like that voice she thinks. Used to cover her face and push her head down—Ruby’s head down. Before she would break out into laughter, a warm smile on her face. She could never say no to Ruby. 

This wasn’t meant to happen. But she couldn't have stopped it, the heated blade had already set in her abdomen, the wound already cauterizing, leaving only the sharp pain that followed. She wanted to fight, wanted to pick up the rapier that landed on the ground next to her. And, now that she had looked down, the blade sticking out like a sore thumb, cutting through her body as if it were paper, she too had begun to drop. Her legs giving up and pushing the blade deeper into her abdomen. 

She wants it to stop. 

she remembers the first time she had seen Ruby. Not during their fateful encounter on the steps of Beacon, or when the brunette had bumped into her, sealing their fate as forever partners. She hadn’t cared, hadn't bothered to see Ruby’s bright smile or comforting words. Too occupied with getting the seemingly annoying girl out of her way. She didn't want to see her, didn’t want to see the endlessly excited girl’s face drop, fear covering every inch of her body, the large Grimm towering over Ruby, its teeth bared in anticipation of its next victim.

It was going to kill her. 

Her brow furrowed, eyes shut in concentration. Maybe that's when she saw Ruby; A rose that had only just bloomed, bright red petals bursting with a pure light that Weiss had only seen in fairytales. Weiss didn't know what she was doing, the familiar click of her heels drowned out by the Grimm’s screeches of anger, attempting to fit its claws past the large red scythe that Ruby gripped tight in her hands. She needed to get there faster, the metal of Ruby’s scythe could only hold so long against the weight of such a ginormous Grimm. Why was Weiss doing this? Saving the girl that she swore to never speak to again, not after Ruby had smiled at Weiss. Smiled with such happiness that not even her mother could muster. 

She wants to see that smile, wants to see Ruby smile at her with warmth and purity and all the things that Weiss did not have. When she steps in front of Ruby, in front of the Grimm that towered over them, blood matted into its fur and saliva dripping onto the ground beneath them, she doesn't want to be scared, she wants to face its red beady eyes that stared deep into her, stared at her as if she was nothing more then it’s next meal. She couldn't look at it, she couldn't look at the ginormous Grimm as she pierced her rapier into it, she couldn’t look when it disintegrated into particles in the wind. Moving far away from Weiss and her newfound partner. 

Weiss had never felt many touches in her life. Not from her mother or father, her sister, much older than her, too busy in the military to dote on her little sister, at least not in the way that Ruby had. The way Ruby’s hands were warm and soft as they gripped onto Weiss’s with such admiration and thanks, eyes shining with such love and compassion, not bothering for the minutes before, where Weiss had blown her off as she was just a rotten rose in a batch of fresh flowers.

Weiss was wrong.

She wished she realized that sooner, and not when she was bleeding out on a bronze tiled floor, the screaming around her nothing more than the quiet chirping of a cricket. Ruby Rose was a rose, a rose so bright and fresh that Weiss would fight the world for. Fight the world just to see one of her warm smiles or soft touches. She wants to see her once more. She wants to see her laugh and smile. She wants to, but Weiss is tired. Weiss is tired and there's nothing more that she wants to do than close her eyes, letting her mind wander to dreams where Ruby is smiling and laughing, no ginormous Grimm or end of the world scenarios. Just Ruby. 

When Weiss’s eyes close, her features softened, the pain in her abdomen long forgotten, she isn't waking up. Weiss knows this, Weiss knows that the pain in her abdomen is far too much for her to live through. Weiss knows that she shouldn't be closing her eyes, closing her eyes and allowing for everlasting rest. Weiss knows that she shouldn't have bitten the poisoned apple.

Weiss Schnee knows that she will never wake up

* * *

Ruby had a lot of things happen to her. This was not one of them. Weiss’s eyes began to close, her breath faltered, her smile soft. 

This was not supposed to happen.

Ruby looked at Cinder, whose eyes were ablaze with a power that Ruby could never hold.

This was not supposed to happen. 

Her scythe felt a lot heavier now, its handle heavy and worn, Ruby’s hand gripping around it, clutching it as if it was her lifeline. Cinder did not have time to move. Ruby bursting into a pile of rotten rose petals, swinging her large scythe at the maiden who could destroy entire cities. 

This was not supposed to happen. 

Ruby grunted, ignoring the tears that stung her eyes, the blood that dripped down her nose. She swung again, jumping up and shooting the Fall Maiden. 

“This is what I've been waiting for Little Red.” 

Ruby ignored the growing pain on her neck, as she was thrust into the ground, her face crushed by the bronze tiled floor. Ruby pushed herself up, scythe slashing at something that seemed to never be there. Weiss was not dead. Ruby’s partner was not dead. She was not dead. That's what Ruby wanted to believe, she wanted to believe that Weiss Schnee would aid her in her one-sided assault against Cinder, against the Fall maiden that had destroyed their school, their home. She did not budge. Ruby Rose did not want to believe that she was dead. 

Even as Ruby rushed to her body, limp and unmoving, ignoring the large gash that covered her torso, Weiss’s breath shallow and uneven. She could not die. 

“Weiss, c’mon, you gotta get up!”

She could not die.

“Cinder is gonna kill all of us.”

She could not die.

Ruby shook Weiss’s body, her eyes polling up with glossy tears that pooled onto Weiss’s face. She did not wake up. 

“Please wake up.”

Ruby was thrust across the room, she wound opening and spitting blood across her clothing. She did not care. Ruby unsheathed her scythe, eyes ablaze with something only Ruby herself could answer. Cinder smirked, not bothering to pay attention to the slashing of Ruby’s scythe, the slashing that slowed to a halt, a halt when Ruby paused. Covering her abdomen, looking to only see blood. It was only blood. 

Oh.

Ruby dropped, her knees buckling as she huddled close to her chest. She was going to die. The long gash agonizing and deep, bright yellow pus seeping out of the wound. She was going to die. She wants to see Weiss. She wants to see Weiss give her that smile that she reserves just for Ruby, she wants to see Weiss chastise her for some impulsive thing she did while fighting a Grimm or lean on her when night had dawned on her and Weiss. She did not want to die. Not Weiss at least, Weiss who made her feel happy and warmed and appreciated and all the things Ruby liked. She did not want Weiss to die.

When Yang walks out into the foyer, running towards Ruby as she attempts to address her wounds. She wants her to stop. She wants Yang to leave her, picking up Weiss and leaving Ruby to die on the cold bronze tiled floor. Her petals had wilted, she had wilted. But she cannot speak, body too tired to form coherent sentences. Not all of her petals had wilted, some less tattered than others, the drive to live that had gotten her this far still burned deep inside her. There was no chance, no chance that Ruby would live, so Ruby buried this passion and let it wilt as well. There was no point in hope if it would never come true. 

Ruby had always wanted to kiss Weiss again, she wanted to tell Weiss of soft memories on picnic dates and sleepy rambles. She had always wanted Weiss to hum as they leaned on each other, she had always wanted to hear Weiss sing as they danced together, a radio playing a soft tune that Ruby hadn't bothered to remember. She wanted to see Weiss smile every day, to see her smile with such warmth and affection where Ruby couldn't help but smile back at her, with the same love and compassion that Weiss had given her. 

She wanted to be with Weiss. 

* * *

Ruby had never seen Weiss Schnee cry. When Ruby opened her eyes, blinking to take in the unfamiliar bright light of the room, she had seen Weiss cry. Her eyes watering as tears cascaded down her cheeks, tightly hugging Ruby before pulling away and clutching Ruby’s hands. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

Oh. 

Ruby smiled softly, Weiss was alive, yes she was upset, and yes tears were still pouring down her cheeks, but Weiss Schnee was alive. And so was Ruby. The Ruby that Weiss yearned for, the Ruby that gave the warmest smiles and biggest hugs, who would defend Weiss if it cost Ruby her life. Her rose was alive, she was alive and here and smiling, despite the wound that covered her chest and the crying girl in front of her. She was smiling. 

Weiss sighed, a smile that was only for Ruby developing onto her features. Leaning down and giving her a soft kiss that Ruby had only experienced one other time before the fall of their home. Ruby didn’t want it to stop, never more in her life did she want time to stop. But the pain in her stomach had other ideas. Weiss smiled once more, the smile that Ruby had come to love. A hand softly interlaced with Ruby’s. 

Ruby’s petals had never wilted, they were bright and colorful and a thing that Weiss had never seen, Ruby was Ruby, a girl who was impulsive and optimistic and bright and funny and everything that Weiss was not. 

“Promise to not try to kill any other maidens by yourself alright.”

Ruby hummed, pretending to think of some cheesy pickup line in an excuse to not answer the question. But then again, Weiss would be with her, the next time that had to go against Cinder, against the Fall Maiden who destroyed their home. There would be nothing better than to have Weiss by her side once more.

“I promise.”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read my other story “bagels and orange juice” then you’ll notice that it was never finished, thats because i lost interest. However I’m much better at writing more short form stories and will be posting a bunch of angst one shots to be prepared for that, and since my current hyperfixation is RWBY don’t expect a lot of DR


End file.
